moonshadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Franchesca Jolie
Franchesca "Chess" Hanna Jolie was born to Don and Barbara Jolie on December 5, 2003. She is the younger sister to Amanda Jolie. Franchesca was born and raised in Forks, Washington. She is the imprint and later girlfriend/lover to Greyson Uley. Early Life Franchesca spent most of her time with her sister and nannies growing up. This lead Chess to idolizing her sister since she was the only person that seemed to stay in her life constantly. Nannies went in and out of the house just like her parents. Chess' father is the CEO of the leading paper company while her mother is the Senior executive of the high fashion magazine "Chic". Due to their jobs her parents were hardly home. Au pair Jolene was Chess' favorite nanny and the one that was around the longest. As Amanda got older she wanted to go out with friends more leaving Chess alone with Jolene whom she formed a sort of mother-daughter relationship with. HighSchool Chess was excited to go to highschool. She wanted to feel older and to date older high school guys. Due to her gymnastics background, Chess easily made the school cheerleading squad. She quickly befriends several of the other girls trying out, among them were Renesmee Cullen and Claire Young. College Franchesca attends the University of Washington, in Seattle. Transformation Franchesca was bitten in her senior year of high school. The "Cure" During Chess' freshman year of college, Claire who is a pre-med major asks if her three roommates could help volunteer at a carnival the school was holding for hospital patients and their families. Dr. Aldermann the head professor in charge of the event, and Claire's microbiology professor, asks if Chess could assist him in getting the popcorn machine from a large storage closet. Having been watching Claire and her friends, Aldermann was suspicious of Chess being a vampire like his wife. Purposely putting vervain on the storage closet handle, his suspicions are confirmed when her hand is burned. Trying to act like nothing happened she touches the door a second time quickly yanking it open, hoping he hadn't notice her burnt hand. Aldermann: Is it hard, being the way you are? Chess: Pardon? Aldermann: (Chuckles) Oh excuse me. I was just curious what it was like to constantly thirst for blood. Chess: (Speechless) Wha-what did you say? Aldermann: I'm not as blind as the rest of the world, friend of Claire. I just want you to know that I'm not afraid. I see how you maintain your thirst around Claire and your other friends. But I assume that the temptation is a difficult thing to ignore. And I want to help you. Chess: (Looking at ground thinking about what he said) There's nothing wrong with the way I am. Aldermann: Okay. Just think, from your friends' point of view. Think about Claire's young brother, which you seem to favor. Chess: (Looks up at him suddenly at the referral to Grey) Aldermann: (Smiles a bit knowing he's got her attention) Whether he knows yet or not is your business. But what about how he feels? Don't you think he'd want someone pure instead of a monster? Someone soft, fragile... warm. Chess: I. I don't know. He told me he loved me anyways. Aldermann: And wasn't that sweet of him? But I'd hate to be the one to tell you sweetheart, I've been in his shoes. When you already love someone, you try your best to tolerate their oddities. He is a good guy for trying to keep it together, trying to pretend you are the same woman he loved before (thinking of his wife, Elizabeth), but the fact that you are a monster will always be in the back of his mind. It is hard to keep loving something that is so cold. Chess: Why are you saying this to me? (The hurt showing through in her voice) Aldermann: Because I want to help you, that young man, and anyone else you hold close, they will never be in danger around you again. And you won't have to worry about them seeing you differently. Chess: How? Aldermann: A cure. Chess: (Shocked) A cure? How is that even possible? Aldermann: I developed it myself. (Removing a small vile of dark purple liquid from his pocket) Unfortunately I haven't had the chance to test it out, being only human in all. But if you would like to take it? Chess: I don't know. I don't even know what is in there. (Gesturing to the vile) Aldermann: You are indestructible. If it's a dud, then nothing will happen to you. But if it works... then you will have a chance at a real life again. A human life. Chess: (She bites her lip considering the possibility) A chance to be human again. (She mumbles the words to herself) Aldermann: Yes. (He smiles deviously) Suddenly there is a fiddling of the storage room door handle. Chess quickly grabs the vile and shoves it in her pocket, before casually pushing the popcorn machine cart out of its spot in the corner. Chess ponders drinking the mysterious substance for several days. Dr. Aldermann's words run on repeat in her head. When she's at the apartment alone one evening, she drinks the liquid. She suddenly got an intense headache and her entire body felt like it was being strangled. Feeling the jolts of her stomach Chess ran to the bathroom, vomiting up blood. It seemed as though all of her strength was leaving her. Renesmee found her a couple hours later and rushed her home to Carlisle. Carlisle is baffled when all the tests indicate that Chess is once again human. The cure lasts for several months, in which time Chess gets pregnant. The cure seemed to be just temporary when after sometime Chess' body transformed back into a vampire. The process is similar to the usual transformation, except much more excrutiating. Chess' body begins to seize in pain which causes her to choke on blood, nearly killing her before the transformation is complete. Physical Appearance Chess has dark brown hair which she added blue and purple highlights to. At the beginning of senior year Chess got her nose pierced. She has a sporty look to her and a pretty face. She has freckles sprinkled on the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. Chess has an athletic build due to all the sports she played while growing up. She is thin but is more meat than bones. She is short in height, with muscular legs and a tiny waist. She is busty up top and takes pride in her fit physique. Chess has a small bump on her nose which she says is from when she broke it in middle school playing lacrosse. While stil human, Chess gets a tattoo of Grey's name on her lower back just above her waistline. Both of her ears are double pierced and the cartilage of her right ear is pierced as well. Her belly button is also pierced. She talks of getting more piercings but never does. As a human Chess had blue-green eyes. After her transformation, Chess' face turns veiny, pale, and her fangs are beared when she gets hungry or is feeding. Chess' eyes turn a bright golden when she has her vampire face on. Personality Chess loves a good time. Partying, football games, or simply laughing with friends are the type of things she lives for. Chess is outgoing, and loves being in large groups of people. She hates being alone since she has so much alone time at home. Therefore, Chess always offers for friends to come over or asks them to go to their houses. When she starts to date Greyson, the pair frequently takes turns sneaking to each others houses at night, that way Chess is hardly ever alone at night. Chess is sweet and generally cares about the people she's close to. Chess is overprotective of her dearest friends, going to the extent of risking her lives for them. Chess seeks attention not in an obnoxious way but in a subtle way by doing things like dying her hair and getting her nose pierced. The only people whose attention she really wants are her parents. Relationships Imprinter Greyson Uley Grey first encountered Franchesca, or Chess, while attending one of Claire's summer cheerleading practices when he was 12. Chess didn't think much of the middle schooler only seeing him as Claire's pubescent little brother. It was the beginning of Chess' senior year and Grey's freshman year that she really took notice to him, telling Claire and Renesmee that "summer was good to him," admiring his new physique, which only earned her a disgusted look from Claire. Even then though, she still only saw him as an acquaintance having exchanged only a few words with him as he came to talk to Claire. Chess and Grey have an immediate attraction to each other upon his imprinting, with their prior interest even more enhanced. Chess continued to date Brady for some time after Grey's imprinting, despite her attraction to Grey. In the beginning she told herself that dating him would be wrong since he is her best friends' little brother, and he was too young for her. Chess even slept with Brady to try and get over her feelings for Grey, but it instead seemed to make things worse. She would imagine Grey making love to her rather than Brady. Friends Claire Young Chess met Claire in highschool during cheerleading tryouts. They got along right off the bat. Forming a close bond, Claire, Chess, and Nessie became the best of friends. However, Chess sometimes felt like an outsider when Claire and Nessie would go off to the side to whisper things about the supernatural world that Chess wasn't allowed to know about. Renesmee Cullen Chess met Renesmee, or "Nessie", when they were freshman in high school trying out for the cheerleading team. For the past three years up to senior year the girls' friendship has grown. Though they are best friends, Chess sometimes feels left out with Nessie and Claire. Nessie and Claire would often whisper to each other about supernatural things that Chess is not allowed to know about, making her feel like they are keeping secrets from her. When Elle first joins the group and questions the odd way that Claire and Nessie occasionally go off to the side to speak, Chess just sighs and says that's usual for them. In spite of the many things that Nessie and Claire cannot tell Chess they are still very close and supportive of one another. Though Claire felt odd about Grey and Chess liking each other in the beginning, Nessie was happy for her friends. When Chess first becomes a vampire Nessie takes Chess to meet her family, who helps Chess through the process and teaches her about their animal diet. Eliza Whitehill Chess and Eliza met their senior year of high school. Quil Ateara V Quil and Chess have always known about each other as long as Claire and Chess have been friends, but Chess and Quil didn't really form a friendship until Chess' senior year of high school. It was easier for them to get close once Chess became more involved in the wolf group. Her relation to Grey and her transformation into a vampire allowed her to learn of all the supernatural secrets. Gallery Chess1.jpg 14-29.jpg jessica_lowndes_12_feb_2015_instagram_u38373Wa.sized.jpg|Getting ready for cheer practice- taken by Claire jessica_lowndes_jessicalowndes_instagram_gvhzU3d3.sized.jpg|Sight Seeing at La Push- Taken by Grey Jessica_lowndes_07_feb_2015_instagram_qyc4nRwT.sized.jpg jessica_lowndes_jessicalowndes_instagram_z65UR5GA.sized.jpg jessica-lowndes-on-the-set-of-a-photoshoot_1.jpg|She is so beautiful- taken by a smiling Grey and Brady (Both boys are not aware of the other one taking a picture) Michael_Trevino_Jessica_Lowndes2.jpg|Partying at College with Quil- Taken by a smiling Claire Michael-Trevino-and-Jessica-Lowndes-90210-17684907-500-321.jpg|" The noise is to loud Claire." "Just smile Quil like Chess is." - taken by an annoyed Claire Michael-Trevino-and-Jessica-Lowndes-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-17684902-500-318.jpg tumblr_mltfly1Fql1qlq3doo2_250.gif tumblr_m6nu4iYBt41rwiesno1_500.gif|Give my heart to you tumblr_lnciloFeJM1qeeo1oo1_400.gif|"Oooh, Grey used to look at me like that." 0c04f2f8c730e2d70489dffd08634fa8.jpg 62dffd71acaaea728c77e7f8e5a50225.jpg large2.jpg MV5BMTg2OTI3NjkzMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODIzMDUwMw@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg wiwEM4A.jpg 1812234-jessica-lowndes-agrave-cabo-san-lucas-950x0-1.jpg 36b631b0dfca043a975d6f64209c6dd0.jpg 8082558,2vxcwN7HV1+Bf+wvuc7rEBG+EiAJ0_OuSgAqjsPJ3j_QofvPu7yGVmKVHdS8em1Lbx08ezud_vQYQgf3YkD54Q .jpg Jessica+Lowndes+8th+Annual+BAFTA+LA+TV+Tea+NSf_Sh03oRNl.jpg MV5BMTk5MjUxNDExOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzM0MTM0NzE@._V1_UX214_CR0,0,214,317_AL_.jpg Jessica lowndes instagram 19 jan 2015 ibpTrVGW.sized.jpg largeamch.jpg 90210-359.jpg|Chess on first beach 4753265fe9c0d430423766d1d209995a.jpg|Vacation on Isle Esme- taken by Nessie enhanced-10601-1443903485-1.jpg|Chess being dumped by her boyfriend in sophomore year Jessica+Lowndes+90210+Season+5+Episode+3+FtosudLFPYIl.jpg|Chess and Nina talking at home Jessica+Lowndes+90210+Season+5+Episode+4+RvDC3WJp0TUl.jpg|searching for info on Vampires tumblr_lo8jt4XgXc1qc2e4so1_500.png|Chess spotting Grey at school Chess coffee.jpg|"Hey that's mine." "I just wanted to try it Manda" - Taken by Nina jessica_lowndes_instagram_3MQDv8FM.sized.jpg 000003b.jpg 21d4373770355dead2f388cb42375146.jpg Jessica+Lowndes+Jenna+Elfman+Throws+First+T4_Q7kbHAkLl.jpg 64316c9fd6bd0e60cb8b4a286eb6a36a.jpg 11117157_955491964490878_1501827942_n.jpg tumblr_nlmzw8hyXQ1qcpno5o1_500.jpg jessica-lowndes-jon-lovitz-1.jpg jessica-lowndes-jon-lovitz-4.jpg 90210show193.jpg|Chess flirting with a random guy at the bar tumblr_p160jrf4Q11ushexco2_1280.jpg 78d94ac2ffa34bd7285075f061ac777c--skinny-sexy-jessica-lowndes.jpg 26071669_514849538894304_2652621924277944320_n.jpg tumblr_p1ueai1a021ushexco2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_oxr92j5iRP1tcxhhko1_500.jpg tumblr_p1vpjja6s91ushexco2_540.jpg tumblr_p2bf8sSGKB1ushexco1_1280.jpg Activewear rhythmicgymnasticsleotard_big_28.jpg c49494f2b19f143a458ab80c54ff0cc0.jpg c0fb1f4a6173dbdc6fb5ad44a850fab1.jpg womens-gymnastic-leotard-533x800.jpg 9541_SPO_front_Zoom.jpg 652fc01eebed1ebf2372bddcdccf2540.jpg IMG_0134t.jpg full_size.jpg df38bf0e7870ea947885e3164333d1f3.jpg rhythmicgymnasticsleotard_big_383.jpg Jennifer1.jpg frontThumb2ЗАГЛАВНАЯ ПЕРВАЯ ФОТКА.jpg Jolie Franchesca Franchesca Franchesca